Después de la victoria
by Daniel99
Summary: Los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre acabaron; y también la relación entre Katniss y Peeta. Y parece que al "chico del pan" le hes difícil como solucionar ese problema.


Hola amigos; esta es mi primera historia que creo en esta página, así que espero que les gusten.

Tengo que aclarar que este One-Shot está inspirado en una historia (tanto el libro como la película) que no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Después de la victoria**

Siempre hay momentos en la vida en que las personas deben olvidar hechos que marcaron en sus vidas. Es una acción muy difícil de hacer, pero si no se logra, esos hechos se convertirían en obstáculos que impiden seguir con el camino que tenemos adelante.

Pero por alguna razón, un chico de 17 años, rubio, de ojos azules, de mediana estatura, no podía hacerlo. Él sabía que todo lo que hizo con en la arena fue necesario para seguir con su vida. Por eso, no podía olvidar los actos que cometió en esa arena: tener una alianza con los tributos profesionales, matar accidentalmente a la Comadreja; y el más importante para él, tener unos grandes momentos con Katniss Everdeen.

Peeta Mellark sabía que tuvo hacer todo lo que era necesario para continuar con su vida. Pero jamás pensó que una de sus acciones le llevaría a conocer los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene hacia Katniss, y también, que siente Katniss por él.

Ha pasado un poco más de dos semanas después de acabar los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre, y faltan pocos días para que comience la Gira de la Victoria. Sin embargo, Peeta parece estar más preocupado por reencontrarse con Katniss, que por la Gira. Aunque hayan salido victoriosos y como "pareja" de los Juegos y del Capitolio, sus vidas volvieron a ser las mismas cuando volvieron al Distrito 12. Katniss sabía muy bien que esos besos que le dio y esas palabras que le dijo en esa arena fueron para sobrevivir, no por amor.

Sintió una gran ira al no poder solucionar los problemas con ella, pero a la vez sentía nostalgia. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que preparó un pan que tenía la forma de la cara de Katniss. Entonces decidió tomar un descanso, ya que notó que los panes que preparó tenía la cara de la chica.

 **Días después**

Desde que vive en la Aldea de los Vencedores, sentía que la única persona con el que podría conversar no era ninguno de sus hermanos, ni su papá, ni mucho menos su mamá; esa persona era Haymitch, su ex-mentor en los Juegos. Fue a su casa para tener una pequeña charla; tenía suerte si lo encontraba sobrio.

Vio que la puerta de su casa no estaba de toda cerrada, así que decidió entrar sin tocar antes.

 **Peeta:** ¡Haymitch! ¿Estás aquí? –lo dijo gritando.

Y lo encontró en la sala de estar. Su cabeza estaba apoyada boca abajo en una mesa, con una botella en su mano.

 **Peeta:** ¿Es en serio? –pensó.

Peeta le sacudió el brazo izquierdo intesamente para despertarlo, pero este sujeto era difícil. A sí que, no se le ocurrió otra forma de despertarlo que golpearlo en la parte trasera de cabeza; fuertemente.

 **Haymitch:** ¿Pero qué? –lo dijo exaltado y levantándose– ¿Por qué me despiertas de esa forma?

 **Peeta:** ¿Crees que hay otra forma de hacerlo? –con tono sarcástico– La gira es en un par horas. Se me ocurrió despertarte para no tener problemas de despertarte antes de que empiece la Gira.

 **Haymitch:** Sabes muy bien me emborracharé nuevamente. Si pensabas despertarme ¿por qué no se te ocurrió traerme unos panes o algo? –planeaba vengarse después del golpe– ¿No eres panadero?

 **Peeta:** Lo soy, pero no tu niñera – lo dijo algo molesto– Ya vuelvo en un par de horas.

 **Haymitch:** ¿Horas?

 **Peeta:** ¿Ya viste que hora es? – Haymitch vio el reloj colgado en la pared; ¿eran las 6 de la mañana? – Aún quiero seguir durmiendo.

 **Haymitch:** De acuerdo. Si se te ocurre despertarme de esa forma nuevamente, tendré este cuchillo a mi lado –lo dijo mostrándole el cuchillo que estaba en la mesa– ¡ Un momento!, entonces, ¿por qué me despertaste tan temprano? –al decirlo, Peeta ya se había ido.

Peeta se fue directamente hacia su casa. No fue a dormir; solo se sentó en un sillón a pensar cómo pedir disculpas después de que él había empezado a alejarse de ella. No podía ir directamente a su casa a estas horas, ya que es muy probable que esté cazando en el bosque. Quizá debía hacerlo en otro momento.

…

Pasaron unas cuatro horas. Ya preparó dos barras de panes, los cubrió con un mantel cada uno. Salió de su casa y se dirigió directamente a la casa de Haymitch.

Estaba a unos pasos de abrir la puerta de la casa, cuando escuchó a Haymitch hablando con alguien: era Katniss. Peeta sabía que este era la oportunidad para arreglar las cosas; o quizás, arruinarlas aún más.

 **Katniss:** Si quieres una niñera, pídeselo a Peeta –con tono molesto y empujando a Haymitch a una silla.

 **Peeta:** ¿Pedirme qué?

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Le falta más creatividad? ¿Encaja con la historia original?

Si encuentran algún error acerca de la historia, háganmelo saber.

Nos vemos…


End file.
